undiscovered_caw_talentfandomcom-20200215-history
YTW
WCA WCA or also known Wrestling Championship Attitude highlights is a show where the game used is WWE 13 and WWE 2k14. WCA official youtube channel: http://www.youtube.com/user/comoqueunaurl ROSTERS: WCA Champion:' Ginji' World Heavyweight Champion: AJ Reyes Youtube Champion: Roberto Gonzales Intercontinental Champion: Dragon Ki Tag Team Champions: Xtreme Icons EYW Champion: Steve Fire Divas Champion: Avril Ashley WCA Chairman: Mart Code-Face-''' '''WCA GM FOR AITA: TJL WCA Rosters: Omega-Tweener- 2x WCA Champion DeadMan-Heel- 1x Tag Team Champion(With Savior), Season 2 Royal Rumble Winner Alex Mins-heel- 2x National Champion, Season 2 AITA MITB Winner, WCA Champion Mark Morton-Face-''' '''AJ-face- 1x Tag Team Champion(With DJ) DJ-face- 1x Tag Team Champion(With Aj) ,1x World Heavywheight Champion, Season 1and Season 2 WHC Survivor Match Winner Green Power-Heel- 1x Tag Team Champion(With Red Demon) Red Demon-Heel- 1x Tag Team Champion(With Green Power) Blue Diamond-Face- 1x Youtube Champion Black Shadow-Heel- 1x WCA Champion Savior-Face- 1x Tag Team Champion(With Deadman) King-Heel- Season 1 MITB Winner, 1x WCA Champion ''' '''Aero Master-Heel- 1x Youtube Champion Shark-Face- 1x World Champion, 1x WCA Champion Big Dad-heel- Season 2 Velocity MITB Winner, World Heavywheight Champion Angel de Oro-Heel- Season 2 EWW MITB Winner, EYW Champion Kamikaze-Face-''' '''Hero-heel- 1x WCA Champion, 1x Tag Team Champion,Current Mario Sanchez-Face- 1x World Heavywheight Champion, 1x Tag Team Champion (with Lula,Domination and Kid Wild) Icon-Heel- 1x WCA Champion, 1x Youtube Championship(current) TJL-Heel- 2x WCA Championship, Season 1 WCA Champion Survivor Match Winner, GM AITA Straight Code Star -Face- 1x Youtube Champion, Season 1 Royal Rumble Match Winner, 2x WCA Champion Punk 3D-Face- 1x Youtube Champion, 1x World Heavywheight Champion, 1x WCA Champion A.J. Reyes- Face- 1x Youtube Champion, 1x World Heavyweight Champion (Current) Lula-Face- 1x National Champion, 1x Tag Team Champion (with Domination,kid Wild and Mario Sanchez), 1x World Heavywheight Champion Ginji-Face- 1x Tag Team Champion (with Lula,kID Wild and Mario Sanchez), WCA Champion (Current) Kid Wild-Face- 1x World HeavyWheight Champion, 1x Tag Team Champion (with Lula,Domination and Mario Sanchez) Antho-Tweener-1x WCA Champion David Mill-Face- CruiserWeight Champion, 1x World HeavyWheight Champion Mart Code-Face-''' '''Raider X-Face- 1x World Heavywheigt Champion Rob X-Face-''' 'Roberto Gonsalez-Heel-' '''Steve Fire-Face- 2x EYW Champion,Current Scorpion-Tweener-''' 'Gray Platinum-Face-' '''Joe Angelo -Heel- 1x CruiserWeight Champion (last), 1x National Champion(last),1x Intercontinental Champion, 1x Tag Team Champion with Hero, Current Kevin Needle-Face-''' 'Matt Hardcore-Heel-' '''Jose Sanchez-Heel- 1x Intercontinental Champion Kofi Nike-Heel- 1x Tag Team Champion with Mr JD Marrow-Face-''' 'Danny Heymen-Heel-' 'Justin Blair-Face-' 'John X-Face-' 'The Icon-Tweener-' 'Jack 2D-Tweener-' 'Hades-Heel-' '''Dragon Ki-Face- 2x Intercontinental Champion,Current Bmad-Face- Season 2 WCA Champion Survivor Match Divas: Abby Cavazos-Face- 1x Divas Champion America Bella-Heel- 1x Divas Champion Avril Ashley-Tweener- 1x Divas Champion, Current Trish Punk-Tweener-''' Alumni 'Ron Heymen-Heel-' '''Jeff Michael -Face- 1x Tag Team Champion (With John Michael) John Michael -Face- 1x Tag Team Champion (With Jeff Michael) Psycho Killer-Heel-''' 'John Poker-Heel-' WCA CPVS: '''Season One: 1:CRASH 2:CAPITAL PUNISHENT:EXTREME RULES 3:HEAVY METAL 4:HELL IN GEORGIA 5:SUMMERSLAM 6:NIGHT OF CHAMPIONS 7:VENGEANCE 8:SURVIVOR SERIES 9:VERSUS 10:ROYAL RUMBLE 11:REBELLION 12:WrestleMania 1 Season Two: AitA esclusive: Unforgiven Velocity exclusive: Judment day Crash 2 Money in the bank Hell in a Georgia 2 AITA:Fatal 4 Way Velocity:Scramble Night Of Champions December to Dismember AitA : Passport to pain Velocity: Brawl AITA :Breaking point V: No Mercy Versus 2 Survivor Series 2 Day in the Hospital Royal Rumble 2 No Way Out WrestleMania 2 Season Three *'Brawl 2' *'AITA: Passport To Pain 2' *'V: Nitro' *'EYW: Extreme Rules' *'AITA: PayBack' *'Crash 3' *'V:Sin' *'AITA:Carnage' *'Money In The Bank' *'Fatal 4 Way 2' *'SummerSlam 2' *'V: Heavy Metal 2' *'EYW: Hell In A Cell' *'Hell In Georgia 3' *'Glory Of Champions ' *'Day In The Hospital 2' *'V: No Mercy 2' *'AITA: Unforgiven 2' *'EYW: No Way Out 2' *'AITA: Judment Day 2' *'V:Breaking Point 2' *'Combat Warfare' *'Versus 3' *'Survivor Series 3' *'Royal Rumble 3' *'Elimination Chamber' *'WrestleMania 3' Category:CAW Fed